My Pokemon Journey
by LeagueChampionRed
Summary: This is about a 12 year old boy named Paul. He is leaving on a Pokemon journey while competing with his arch rival, Trey. Blood stirring action and heartwarming romance will be in this story which takes place in the Kanto region, about 2 years after Red and Blue have left on their journey. What will the young Paul encounter on his journey? On hold.
1. Chapter 1, Introduction

August 21

Hello over there.

My name is Paul and I will tell a little bit about myself, looks and backstory and all the rest of it.

Name: Paul ********

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, white skin color, average build for a 12 year old.

Normal attire: Sneakers, blue jeans, white T-shirt with a grey jacket.

Those were the clothes I wore in the first part of my journey.

I live in Pallet Town, I was born and raised there. On the playground at school is where I spent most of my time, just relaxing and playing basketball and other sports.

I basically grew up with Pokémon. At recess we traded our Pokémon while playing the games.

You see a Pokémon basically every day here.

My brother, who went on a same adventure 2 years before, when I was 10 years old, had vanished into thin air.

His whereabouts are unknown. He disappeared after he won his badge at Cinnabar Island.

When I was 12 years old, I left my hometown to go out and see the world.

My spirits were running high at the time and I was quite the cocky pre-teen.

Normally I was calm but my temper occasionally blow up in a split second

I had some friends and you will get to know one of my best, Timothy, in the chapters later.

At school I had fights with a kid named Trey.

We were scheduled to pick our starter Pokémon on the same day.

He too wanted to explore the world of Pokémon.

Through this journey, adventure, whatever you want to call it, we competed with each other.

I took notes and with these notes and my memory took me to where I'm sitting now, describing it all.

In these chapters I will write about my experiences, those both wonderful and sad.

Here we go.

**A/N**

Yes, I rewrote this because the first one was really cliché so I thought this might fit in better.


	2. Chapter 2, Starter Pokemon

August 22

That day I met my best friend.

My adventure started there, at the lab of Professor Oak.

I walked to the lab and at the door was Trey.

He was bragging about all sorts of stuff.

When Professor Oak came to the door and greeted us.

Professor Oak invited us in a room filled with Poke balls with Pokémon in them.

Professor Oak picked up 3 Poke balls and one by one he let them out.

First out came Bulbasaur, then came Charmander and last came Squirtle.

I wondered which one I should pick. I picked first.

The Bulbasaur and Squirtle seemed to really like me, the Charmander liked Trey a lot but kind of hated me.

''I pick Bulbasaur!'' I decided.

Squirtle looked very disappointed and sad.

''Bulbasaur seems to really like you, Paul! I think you two will be best friends!'' the Professor said.

''Don't worry, we will be,'' I replied.

''Hah! That puny little Bulbasaur won't stand a chance against Charmander! We are the dream team!'' Trey bragged.

''We will already be Pokémon masters before you even defeat the first Gym leader!'' Trey continued.

''You just wait and see, me and Bulb…'' Before I could finish Professor Oak interrupted.

''Stop it you two!'' and then he gave us our Pokedex's.

He then went out of the room and came back with stuff we need on our journey.

''I will give 5 Poke-balls each to you, 10 Potions and 10 Antidotes. Good luck! Oh, and Paul, please come see me in half an hour.''

When we exited the lab, Trey turned to me and said: ''Paul! Let's both show off our Pokémon and battle! Come on Paul!''

I thought about it for a second. What if I lose? Or what if I win?

I would be proud of Bulbasaur and I would have a head start on Trey!

''I accept your challenge!''

August 22

Standing opposite of each other, we let out our Pokémon as a crowd gathered around us.

''CHARMANDER! GO!''

''BULBASAUR, GO GET 'EM!''

Both of them look like they were battle ready.

''Bulbasaur! Use your Growl!'' Charmander looked intimidated but tried hard not to show that to Trey.

''Charmander, use your Scratch attack!''

Charmander charged at Bulbasaur, his claws looking razor sharp.

''Dodge it, Bulbasaur!'' But it was too late.

Bulbasaur had taken a hit and it looked like it was effective.

''Aah! Bulbasaur, no!''

Bulbasaur had fallen down.

''Charmander, let's finish it with another Scratch!''

Bulbasaur's fate was sealed.

Charmander flew at Bulbasaur.

''Bulba!''

Suddenly, Bulbasaur stood up.

''All right! Bulbasaur, use Tackle!'' And Bulbasaur charged at Charmander and scored a direct hit.

It slammed the dirt, and hard too.

''Charmander! Are you okay?'' Trey cried.

Charmander got up and both Charmander and Bulbasaur were huffing and puffing and definitely worn out.

''Use Scratch, Charmander!'' Trey ordered.

''Hit Charmander with Tackle!'' I shouted.

The situation was intense.

The adrenaline was at an overflow in my body.

Will Bulbasaur manage to win?

Thoughts like that took over my mind.

After what seemed eternity, they hit.

Charmander fell, and so did Bulbasaur.

With much difficulty Bulbasaur stood on its feet.

Charmander tried really hard to get up, but he didn't have the strength.

The battle was over.

Overjoyed of our victory, Bulbasaur roared: ''Bulba! Bulbasaur!''

I jumped up and down.

Trey dropped down on his knees next to Charmander, picked him up and walked to his house.

Dodging a few people I walked to Bulbasaur, who was very weak.

I picked him up and held him in my arms.

''You did great, Bulbasaur! You are awesome!''

He replied with a weak ''Bulba…saur…''

Suddenly somebody shouted my name.

My best friend, Timothy, who already had Pokemon and is a experienced trainer, ran to me and said, ''Paul! That was awesome! You really teached Trey a lesson back there.''

All I could answer was: ''Thanks Timothy, but Bulbasaur deserves all of the credit!''

Timothy seemed really impressed by me and Bulbasaur, how we won our first battle.

''Paul, I've been thinking. Since you're leaving Pallet, I'd be pretty lonely, so can I accompany you in your journey?''

Timothy was right. I'd need some company, plus Timothy has won a few Gym badges, so he can give me some advice.

''I'd be really happy if you would come along, Timothy!''

I was glad that Timothy offered to come along.

''Great! Let's meet just outside of town in 2 hours!''

Suddenly, I remembered. I still had to go to Professor Oak's lab!

''I'm all right with that Timothy, but I gotta go to Professor Oak! He said he wanted to see me.''

After I said that I ran back up to Professor Oak's house.

''Ah yes Paul, I was doubting if you would've come, but now that you're here…''

He walked to some shelves filled with Poke-balls.

He picked one out and let the Pokémon in it came out.

''Squirtle! Squirt squirt squirtle!'' The Pokémon said.

It was Squirtle!

''I saw that this Pokemon had taken a liking in you, Paul! And when you picked Bulbasaur, he was very sad, so I'm deciding that I'm letting Squirtle come with you and Bulbasaur.''

I was very happy, since it was a very hard decision between Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

Squirtle also seemed very happy and Squirtle and Bulbasaur were already playing with each other.

I left Professor Oak's house and thanked him.

I walked through the now empty streets of Pallet Town.

I walked out of town and there stood Timothy.

We greeted each other and walked on the path that should lead us to my first Pokémon battle in Viridian City.

My Pokémon journey has begun.

**A/N**

Yeah, I rewrote this too. The sentences were way too bunched up and some stuff was just wrong in there. Please, keep reading and give me feedback, I beg you, haha!


	3. Chapter 3, Road to Viridian City

August 23

Timothy and I continued our journey today and we followed the path to Viridian City.

It went straight through the forest.

I saw a Pidgey, and I wanted to catch it.

''Bulbasaur! I choose you!''

Bulbasaur came out of his Poke-ball.

''Bulbasaur, use your Leech Seed!''

Bulbasaur shot seeds at Pidgey and hit it.

The Pidgey flew up and attacked Bulbasaur with its wings.

''Bulbasaur!'' I yelled when I saw that he was too weak to stand up.

''You did great, Bulbasaur, return.''

I started this, so I have to end this, I thought.

The Pidgey was suffering from the Leech Seed attack Bulbasaur used.

''Squirtle! Use Tackle! ''

Squirtle came out of his Poke-ball and tackled the Pidgey.

Pidgey fell on the ground, but stood up, though looking very tired.

''Use Tackle attack again!''

Squirtle launched another Tackle attack and hit its mark.

The Pidgey fell down and fainted.

''Good job Squirtle, return''

Squirtle went back in its Poke-ball.

''Looks like your Pokémon are getting tougher, Paul.

Keep it up and you will be able to fight some people who train at the Viridian City gym'' Timothy said.

I replied and said: ''Who runs the gym there anyway?''

Timothy said ''I heard it was a powerful trainer called Blue.

He was the Pokemon League Champion for a short while until his rival beat him.

I really think you shouldn't challenge him.

You have just had your first battle and Blue has even defeated the Dragon Master, Lance!''

''I don't care, that Blue guy has a badge and it is mine!''

I felt full of spirit and ready to take on anyone!

Who cares if he had defeated a ''Dragon Master''?! As if dragons exist!

''Come on, we're going to that gym, we're losing daylight!'' I said.

''What are talking about? We got up 2 hours ago. It's not even lunchtime yet!'' Timothy argued.

''Well, then we should… we should keep moving then'' I decided.

We kept walking and after 15 minutes we were ambushed by a trainer.

''Are you Pokemon trainers?''

I was relieved that I could battle someone to train a bit for the upcoming gym battle.

I replied and said:

''I am a Pokemon trainer!''

''Let's rumble then!'' the trainer said.

''Go, Squirtle!''

''Go, Caterpie!''

We both released our Pokemon and we started the battle.

''Use String Shot, Caterpie!'' My opponent ordered.

''Dodge and use Tail Whip!''

Squirtle moved out of the way and wiggled his tail in a funny kind of way.

I checked my Pokedex because I didn't know what kind of effect Tail Whip had.

A few seconds later I had learned that Tail Whip lowers the opponent's defense, making physical attacks more powerful.

''Now use Tackle!'' I ordered.

The trainer ordered his Caterpie to use Tackle too.

The Pokemon clashed.

Then they both fell down.

Squirtle didn't take that much damage, mainly because Squirtle has a very hard shell.

Caterpie, however, couldn't get the strength to get up.

Happiness went through my body because I had won the battle.

''All right, I'll give it to ya kid, that was some solid battling. Keep on battling like that and you will go places''

With that he left and me and Timothy were alone once again.

''Let's check out the Pokedex and see what that Pokemon was.''

I turned on the Pokedex and it started talking.

''Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.''

''Looks interesting. Let's keep going on'' Timothy suggested.

I agreed and we kept walking on.

On the way we found a map of the region and some potions and empty Poke-balls.

''Hey Paul, we should probably set up camp for the night over here'' Timothy suggested when we stumbled upon an open spot in the forest.

''Good idea'' I replied.

15 minutes later we changed into our pajamas and we had brushed our teeth and we went into our separate sleeping bags.

''Good night Paul, I'll see ya in the morning''

''Yeah, see ya'' I answered.

I wondered how things back home were for a second, but I was so tired I was asleep almost instantly.

I made it through my first day.


	4. Chapter 4, Route 1

August 24

It was a bright day when I woke up.

Timothy was already making sandwiches for breakfast.

''Mornin', Timothy'' I said, still rubbing my eyes.

''Good morning Paul, did you have a good sleep?''

''You sound like my mom'' I told him.

''Well at least your mom can cook. I can't even get the hang of cooking eggs''

''So much for my expectations'' I said and then headed down a little stream.

I looked at my reflection.

I seemed tired.

I put my head in the stream.

I saw some Magikarp swimming underwater.

Even non trainers know that Magikarp are worthless!

I pulled my head back to surface.

My black hair was wet of the water.

Better do my hair when it has dried up, I thought to myself.

Then I realized I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing 2 days ago.

I walked back to Timothy who was already eating his sandwiches.

''How far to Viridian?''

''Well-munch-munch-according to this-chew-munch-map about 8 miles''

''So we're there somewhere at noon or afternoon?''

''That's –munch- right-chew-chew-''

''I think I'll get some clothes in Viridian City,'' I said.

I grabbed some sandwiches and 30 minutes later we were on the road.

We came across a trainer.

He turned around and saw us.

''What are you doing here? This is my territory! Go, Weedle!''

''Well, that was unexpected but who cares. Bulbasaur, I choose you!''

''Use Poison Sting!'' The trainer commanded.

A storm of needles came towards Bulbasaur who didn't know what to do.

The needles hit Bulbasaur and he fell back.

''Bulbasaur, get up!'' I cried.

Bulbasaur stood up, looking battered from the Poison Sting attack.

''Finish it up with Tackle, Weedle!''

Suddenly I came up with a idea.

''Grab Weedle with your Vine Whip!''

Bulbasaur wrapped its vines around Weedle.

''Now bang him against the trees!''

The trainer panicked as Bulbasaur kept banging Weedle against a tree.

''Now throw him in the air!'' I commanded.

The trainer and Timothy looked flabbergasted as Weedle flew in the air.

''TACKLE!'' I ordered.

Weedle lost altitude and when it had almost touched the ground Bulbasaur hit him.

Weedle flew back and hit a tree, then fell down.

''P-Paul,'' Timothy stammered, ''That was great!''

The opponent looked very confused and at last he called back his Weedle.

''This isn't over yet, go Metapod!''

''Metapod?'' I wondered. I grabbed my Pokedex and it started talking.

''Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. Metapod is the evolved from of Caterpie. A steel hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.''

''A steel hard shell, aye? Let's just see about that!''

''Hah, don't underestimate Metapod, buddy!''

''Think you can continue, Saur?''

Out of nowhere I thought of that nickname. Saur seemed to like it!

''Great, use Vine Whip!''

Bulbasaur whipped its vines at the Metapod.

The trainer looked very confident. I realized something was wrong

''Harden, Metapod,'' He said.

The vines struck Metapod but it seemed like it took little damage.

I checked my Pokedex what move Harden was.

''Metapod and Kakuna use the move Harden to raise its physical defense.''

I realized that this one would be hard to tackle.

I didn't know what to do, so I ordered another attack.

''Saur, use Tackle!''

''Harden!''

''Vine Whip!''

''Harden!''

After several attacks Metapod had still taken little damage.

''Damn it, how do we get through?!'' I pondered.

''You could try using Squirtle,'' Timothy suggested.

''How?'' I asked.

''By now Squirtle should have learned the attack Bubble'' Timothy explained.

''Harden raises physical defense but Bubble isn't a physical attack'' He finished.

''Hey, no fair! You aren't allowed to say that!'' The trainer complained.

''Return, Saur. Go, Squirtle!''

Saur went back into his Poke-ball and the little turtle came out of his.

''Bubble!'' I cried.

Half a minute later the job was done and the trainer called back Metapod.

''You beat me kid, now I gotta head back to Viridian City'' The trainer said.

''Wait, you mean we're close to Viridian City?'' I asked him.

''We're about 15 minutes away from the entrance'' He replied.

About 20 minutes later we were walking in Viridian City.

We went to the Pokemon Center and had some lunch.

''Can't believe it's only been a few months since I last was here'' Timothy said.

We were walking in the streets when a old man walked up to us.

''2 years ago, Team Rocket's boss was the gym leader here. A young, powerful trainer foiled all of Team Rocket's plans in this region. Team Rocket is now disbanded and the gym leader here is a teenager called Blue'' He told us.

Then he walked away.

''Team Rocket, aye? I have heard of them, a rumor goes around that they are stirring up trouble in other regions now'' Timothy told me.

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind us.

''T-Timothy?''

We turned around and saw it was a girl of about our age.

''Jane?''

So, Paul and Timothy made it to Viridian City and come across this girl that knows Timothy! Who could it be? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5, Viridian City

August 24

''Jane? What are you doing here? I thought you still lived in Vermillion City?'' Timothy asked.

''I moved here 2 months after you left Vermillion City'' She answered.

''Why didn't you visit me?'' Timothy asked again.

Jane had a look on her face as if she was about to confess something big.

''Well… I thought you might have gotten another girlfriend, I was scared!''

''Why would I ever have gotten another girlfriend when I have you?'' Timothy answered.

''Oh, Timothy!''

And then they both ran to each other and hugged.

I was standing by and let the whole thing happen.

I was very confused and wondered why Timothy never told me about this.

After half a minute they were still hugging.

I tried to remind them that I was still here by coughing a few times.

''Who is this guy with you, Timothy?'' Jane asked.

''That's Paul, he is on his own journey at the moment'' He replied.

''Timothy, why don't you stay with your girlfriend, I'll be at the Pokémon Center'' I said.

Then I left.

I went inside the Pokémon Center and to our room.

I fell on my bed.

The sun had already set when Timothy came back.

''Where were you?'' I asked him.

''I was... I was just catching up with Jane, you know, just chillin','' He replied.

''Well, don't make it so late, I was a bit worried,'' I confessed.

''You don't need to worry, I got my Pokémon with me,'' He told me.

''All right then. I think I'm going on a short walk with my Pokémon, you know, get some fresh air,'' I decided

''I'll be back in around 20 minutes!'' I called after I went out the door.

I left the Pokémon Center and let out my Saur and Squirtle.

''All right guys, let's go for a walk'' I told them.

We walked through a few streets when we came by a store.

The sign read: ''Jack's clothing goods, all you need on a Pokémon trip!''

Interesting… I should go by there tomorrow, when it's open.

We walked on until I realized we were lost.

Suddenly, a group of strange creatures came out of a alley.

Upon closer inspection I found out they were Meowth.

They showed their razor sharp claws, shining in the moonlight.

Without warning they charged at me and my Pokémon.

Out of nowhere, a shadowy creature jumped in front of use.

''Use Protect'' A voice muttered.

The Pokémon made a strange, magical shield and the Meowth bounced off.

I couldn't identify the Pokémon, I could only see its outline.

''Return,'' The voice spoke again.

The Pokémon went back in its Poke-ball.

I turned around and said: ''Hey thanks for the—''

The mysterious person had disappeared.

August 25

I woke up and was still wondering who that person and Pokémon was the night before.

The night before it took a while before we found our way back and Timothy was already asleep when we arrived.

I went to the lobby of the Pokémon Center and saw Timothy talking to Jane.

I wondered what it's like to have a girlfriend when I exited the Pokémon Center.

I went outside and I looked on my watch.

It was 12 PM.

That means the shops are open!

I hurried to the street where the shop I wanted to go to is.

20 minutes later I was looking around for some good clothing.

A while later I found some good looking clothes.

A black T-Shirt, black jeans, and a red jacket, with a the zipper and the area both sides of it were white. It had had black, short sleeves and a red hat.

The panel of the red hat was red, and had a half of a circle on it.

I also bought gloves, which only covered the wrist and the hand, not the fingers.

The wrist part was red, and the part covering the hand was black.

I walked out of the store with my new clothes on.

I checked my watch and it was 12:45.

I went to check for a good place to eat.

''Frank's Fried Chicken'' Was the name of the restaurant I entered.

Believe it or not, Timothy and Jane were eating there.

You have got to be kidding me, I thought.

At the sight of them I stormed out of the restaurant.

I ended up eating at McPokemon's.

The rest of the day I went out exploring the city and I battled some trainers.

After a entire day outside I was completely exhausted in the evening.

''Now that's 7 consecutive wins,'' I said to myself.

I heard that on Route 22, next to Viridian City, were some wild Pokémon.

I decided that I would go there the next day.

But now, I would like nothing more than a good night of sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6, Love vs Friendship

August 25

It had been only 3 days earlier that I started my journey.

3 days and I still hadn't caught a Pokémon.

I heard of a place called Route 22 where some Pokémon were.

Timothy said he was going out with Jane (again).

A while later I found myself on Route 22.

After battling a few Pokémon I saw something strange.

2 men with strange, black outfits with a R on the shirts were talking to each other.

I sneaked up to a bush to listen in on their conversation.

''Where did you leave the egg?''

''I left it in a heap of sand. It'll only be a matter of time before another Pokémon comes in and eats it up''

''A shame though, that egg was from that big dragon the scientists are testing on at the lab,''

''Yeah, well, ain't nobody got time for that''

Then they left.

I was shocked at hearing their conversation.

''I left in a heap of sand''

''It'll only be a matter of time before another Pokémon comes in and eats it up''

Those sentences echoed my mind.

I need to find the egg!

I ran all over to find a ''heap of sand''

Several times a Rattatta jumped out to battle me.

''Sorry pal, I'm in a hurry'' I said to them.

After a hour I was exhausted and sat at a tiny puddle of water.

A few little Poliwags came out of the little puddle.

It looked like they wanted to play so I let out Saur and Squirtle to play with them.

I, however had more important things on my mind.

I scanned the area for heaps of sand.

I saw one and I walked to it.

I used my hands to dig the sand out.

And there was a funny looking egg-shaped thing.

That must be the egg the men were talking about, I thought.

I walked back with the egg in my hands.

Saur, Squirtle and the Poliwags were still playing.

At the sight of the egg all of the Poliwag jumped back in the water.

Saur and Squirtle were very confused about the egg.

I knew something was wrong so I went back to the city right away.

I contacted Professor Oak on one of the computers.

''Hello, this is Professor Oak,'' A old, croaky voice said.

''Good morning Professor Oak!'' I said.

''Well hello there, Paul! How are Bulbasaur and Squirtle doing?'' He asked.

''They are doing fine but that's not why I called you,'' I answered.

''What may be your reason then?'' He asked while sipping a cappuccino.

I told Professor Oak the entire story.

''Hmm, the men you saw are most likely part of Team Rocket. What they did is typically Team Rocket. 2 years ago they killed a Marowak in Lavender Town.''

''What do I do with this egg?'' I asked.

''You need to keep it warm at all times and keep a close eye on it'' He said.

''When it hatches, contact me right away,'' He continued.

I talked a bit more with Professor Oak.

After our conversation I went to a store and bought a little blanket and I wrapped it around the egg.

I put the blanket wrapped around the egg in my bag and then I went to the Pokémon Center.

I entered the room and there were Timothy and Jane kissing.

I stood there and they turned around.

''What the f- is wrong with you, Paul! Can't you see I'm busy?!'' He yelled.

''How should I know you guys are in here!'' I yelled back.

''Get a life! Get a girlfriend, oh wait, you're so ugly even Patty Marshall won't go out with you!''

This was a big insult since Patty Marshall has gone out with about every boy in our class including Timothy.

Except me.

Timothy was the class playboy and a master in flirting.

I, on the other hand, seemed to have much difficulty in talking to girls my age.

I got bullied for it by some of the popular boys.

The girls said I wasn't ugly, only very awkward.

The bullying made me very sensitive about all this.

''All right, I'll get out Timothy, have fun with your, like, 14th girlfriend,'' I said with a grin on my face but tears in my eyes.

''GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE-''

Timothy was obviously angry because I had mentioned that he already had many girlfriends right in front of Jane.

The rest was not understandable because I had slammed the door.

Negative thoughts about Timothy flowed through his mind.

I decided to eat some food to calm down.

When I was done eating I headed back to the Pokémon Center.

I put my ear against the door and listened for any noises.

I didn't hear any so I slowly opened the door.

Timothy and Jane weren't there anymore.

I quickly grabbed my stuff.

I left a little note.

''_I'm heading back to Pallet Town''_

I wrote that I went back to Pallet Town but my real plan was to head to Pewter City.

Timothy didn't know that when he read the letter, obviously.

I decided to skip this gym and go to challenge Pewter City's gym.

And last, I grabbed the map of the Kanto region.

As I left Viridian City behind me, I checked the map.

Connecting Viridian and Pewter City was the big Viridian Forest.

I was alone but on my way.

"Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."  
― Mineko Iwasaki


	7. Chapter 7, Close Calls

**A/N**

Here is Chapter 7 guys, this chapter is very long but important too. Please, read to the very end!

**Prologue**

_It has been a week since I have left Timothy and Viridian City in my wake._

_I haven't encountered a single trainer in this week._

_I did see a few people going out for a walk, but that's it._

_At the moment, I'm living off of the supplies I packed when I left and the berries in the forest._

_The supplies are running out and if I don't reach Pewter City soon this damned forest will be my final destination._

_The only thing that gives me hope is my radio._

September 1

Sitting on a tree trunk, I wrote that little note.

What good will it do in this place, I thought.

Like anyone would read it in the future.

Nevertheless, I ripped out the paper out of my notebook and put it in my pocket.

I took the radio out of my bag and turned it on.

The radio crackled for a few seconds and then was silent.

I grabbed the radio to see what was wrong and tried to fix it.

The radio failed to make a sound.

In rage I threw the radio away into the bushes.

When the radio hit the bushes, I heard a strange noise.

I walked over to look what it was.

It was a Weedle.

The radio had hit on the Weedle's head and it looked like it the Weedle was hurt.

I picked up the Weedle and rubbed it's head in regret.

''Sorry, it wasn't my intention, really!'' I told it.

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing sound.

I turned around and saw 2 Beedrill, who were probably the Weedle's parents.

They looked very angry.

''Oh shi-'' I cursed as the enraged Beedrill advanced towards me.

It was too late to call out Saur or Squirtle.

Closing my eyes, I was ready to feel the sharp needles the Beedrill want to sink in my meat.

Out of nowhere a voice rang out.

''_Flamethrower!''_

It was the same voice as when the Meowth attacked me.

Smoke filled my lungs as the buzzing of the Beedrill grew fainter.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes.

The Beedrill had gone and I didn't see anyone around me.

I looked for the one who ordered that Flamethrower attack.

This mysterious person had disappeared again.

Who was this dude?

Some sort of guardian angel?

The voice sounded like the one of a male person.

And there I sat, for a long time, thinking about this mysterious individual.

Finally, I was shaken out of my thoughts when a Caterpie crawled on my arm.

''Hey there, little buddy,'' I said to it.

Continuing crawling, further up my arm and onto my shoulder the Caterpie went.

''You aren't shy at all, are you?'' I asked.

It crawled even further and onto my hat.

''All right pal, you need to get off now. I have to move again,'' I told it.

Unconvinced, the Caterpie refused to get off.

''All right, if you feel like it,''

I walked on with the Caterpie on my hat.

''I am kind of thirsty though,'' I realized.

I hadn't drank anything since that morning.

''Know any places with water nearby?'' I asked it.

The Caterpie shook its head.

''Well, isn't that just fortunate?'' I sarcastically said.

The sun was shining bright and it had to be 35 degrees Celsius.

I felt dizzy and had a headache.

''We need to find water soon,'' I told the Caterpie.

My tongue felt like a piece of leather.

We walked further and further until I fell down on the ground.

I felt my head spinning and the forest, the trees, the bushes, the grass all rotating around me.

The Caterpie crawled in my line of sight.

With all remaining strength I opened my dried lips.

''Get…help…'' I told the Caterpie.

That is the last thing I remembered and then I passed out.

Waking up, I felt that I was laying in a soft bed, not in a crappy sleeping bag on the ground.

Next to me was a woman reading a book.

''Excuse me, but where am I?'' I asked flatly.

With a look of surprise on her face, she looked at me.

''You're awake already?'' She asked.

''No, I'm sleep talking,'' I said sarcastically. ''Where am I?'' I repeated.

''Sorry!'' She said in a slightly angered tone. ''You're at the Pewter City Hospital. A man brought you in and you were unconscious. You were dehydrated,'' She explained.

Dehydrated? Somebody brought me in?

''How bad am I doing? And are you a nurse?'' I asked, worriedly.

''It's a minor case. You should be fine if you rest long enough, and yes, I am a nurse,'' She answered.

''What day is it? What time?'' I wanted to know.

''It's almost 9 PM and it's the 1st of September,'' She replied.

So it's still the 1st of September, it seems like ages since I was in Viridian Forest…

''Who brought-'' I wanted to finish my sentence but the woman interrupted. ''Nuh-uh'' She said, putting her index finger on my lips. ''No more questions. You will go to sleep now,'' She said.

Disapprovingly, I muttered ''Go ahead and try.''

''What was that?'' She snapped. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed some earplugs and put them in her ears.

''Chansey, Sing!'' A Pokémon came out and started singing a incredibly soothing song.

Well, sleeping does seem kind of good after all… I closed my eyes again and went to sleep.

When I woke up someone was in my room again.

Opening my eyes, I saw it was a tall, plump man with a beard.

He was carrying a walking stick and what looked like a giant backpack with hiking gear.

I tried moving my limbs and didn't feel any sort of pain, thankfully.

The man must of heard me moving because he called out in a loud voice: ''Mother of Arceus! You sure know how to scare the living heck out of someone, boy!''

''I—I'm sorry sir!'' I stammered. ''It wasn't my intention!''

''It's fine, sonny boy. Haven't had a jolt like that in a while, hahahaha!'' The bearded man started laughing uncontrollably.

''Er- all right then, but who are you and what are you doing in my room?'' I asked.

''You could show some respect kid, I was the one who found you in that bloody forest and who brought you here,'' He said in a raised voice.

Realizing how rude I actually was, I apologized: ''I'm very sorry sir, I shouldn't have been so rude.''

''It's all right mate, and don't call me sir, I hate that. Name's Anthony, Anthony the Hiker. Hahahahaha!'' He burst out laughing again.

Anthony the Hiker? Him being a Hiker explains the mud on his shoes and pants.

''Why do you always laugh that hard?'' I asked Anthony.

''That's the mark of a Hiker! Us Hikers love laughing above all, except the amazing smell of mountain air!'' He explained with a proud look on his face.

''Wait, if you love mountains so much, what were you doing in Viridian Forest?'' I questioned.

With a big smile on his face, he started talking: ''Because I simply love rare Pokémon! I went there to search for them! In fact, I bought a house in Azalea Town to look for rare Pokémon there!''

I reached for my backpack and grabbed the map of the Kanto region. With my finger I moved along all the towns and cities but I didn't find Azalea Town.

''I can't find it on the map,'' I told him.

''That's because it's in a different region, it's in the Johto region, there are Pokémon there that we have never even heard of before, or so I was told,'' He answered.

A different region with Pokémon we have never even heard of?

Suddenly, the door opened and the same nurse that was in my room before came in.

''Sir, I am going to need you to leave this patient now so that he can rest,'' She asked Anthony.

''Not a problem!'' He said in a loud voice. ''I need some rest too, now that I think of it! Hahahaha!'' He exited the room and I could still hear him laughing in the hallway.

''Have a good night of sleep. Chansey, use Sing.''

The same soothing song played and I fell asleep again.

**A/N**

Moral of the story: always drink water! For those who made it to here, I thank you. This has been my longest chapter.


	8. Chapter 8, Fresh Mountain Air

**A/N**

Hello people, how are you doing? I know this chapter has taken a bit longer than all the others, but I have some damn fine news. Christmas break is coming up and I'm going to step on the gas pedal. Thanks for all the followers! Enjoy this chapter and have a nice day!

**September 2**

I was discharged from the hospital and I seemed to be fine.

Walking out of the hospital I enjoyed feeling the cool breeze and fresh air again.

I heard a loud engine roaring and a big, green hummer pulled over next to me. The person inside opened the window.

Looking inside the window, I saw that Anthony was the driver of the car.

''Hey, get in!'' He yelled over the sound of the loud engine. He had an odd, exciting twinkle in his eyes.

The people on the sidewalks gazed at the huge car and some of them put their fingers in their ears to mute the sound of engine.

I opened the door and got in the passenger's seat of the car. Looking in the back of the car I saw that Anthony's hiking gear was there.

''Where are we going?'' I asked him.

''It's a surprise. Just wait and see, and I thought you might have some questions about what happened in the Viridian Forest,'' Anthony replied.

Realizing that Anthony was right I starting asking him questions.

''How did you find me?''

''Well, I was having a stroll and a Caterpie with a paper appeared. I took the paper and read it so after that I followed it and then I drove you to the hospital, you were so warm I could boil a egg on you! Hahahaha!'' Anthony had burst out laughing again and I pretended to laugh at his joke.

So it was the Caterpie? That one Caterpie led Anthony to me?

''Do you think we can go back so that I can thank it?'' I asked Anthony.

''You'd be in there for days, basically all there is in that bloody forest are Caterpies.''

Feeling a bit bad, I decided to ask: ''We haven't really introduced ourselves, haven't we?''

Keeping his eyes on the road, he stuck out his hand and said: ''Pleased to meet you, I am Anthony the Hiker.''

''Er… I already knew that, Anthony.''

''Oh, right, sorry chap! You can't expect a grown man to remember everything, you know! Hahahahaha!'' He said.

I shook his hand. He had a iron grip and it felt like the hand was crushing my bones.

Thankfully, Anthony didn't noticed that I had gasped in pain.

''So how about you? Where are you from?'' Asked Anthony.

I answered: ''I am from Pallet Town and I'm currently trying to collect all 8 of the badges of Kanto, I'm 12 years old and I was trying to get to Pewter City when I passed out.''

''That is interesting. All 8 badges of Kanto, you say? Not many actually collect all of the—'' He was interrupted because we rode on a steep road with small boulders. It appeared that we hit one of them.

A while later he stopped the car. I was a little dizzy because it was quite the bumpy ride.

I saw double and I walked forward. I kept walking forward until Anthony grabbed my arm.

It took me a few seconds to realize that in my dizziness I had almost fell down a cliff, and Anthony had grabbed me just in time.

He pulled me back up and said: ''That's the 2nd bloody time I had to save you, chap! Hahahaha!'' Frowning at me, he burst out laughing again.

Suddenly, we heard a great roar and 2 gigantic, stone-like Pokémon were fighting each other.

''Looks like Daniel and Parry are at it again,'' Said Anthony with a helpless look on his face.

After a about a mile of walking we reached a open place between the rocky hills.

The 2 huge Pokémon were still fighting and 2 bearded men, who looked a lot like Anthony were standing behind them.

''ROCK SMASH!'' Yelled one of the trainers.

One of the Onix's smashed its tail in the ground. A crack appeared in the ground and it moved towards the other Onix.

The Onix who was hit by Rock Smash fell down, meaning that the battle had ended.

''Hahahahaha! I'll get you next time, Parry! Just you wait!'' Shouted the man who probably was Daniel.

''How's it going, lads!'' Anthony yelled.

Daniel and Parry both turned around and saw me and Anthony.

''Anthony! How are you doing, ol' pal!'' Said Parry.

Daniel didn't greet Anthony and kept stared at me.

With a suspicious look on his face he asked: ''Who's this fellow you've got with you, Anthony?''

''This is—'' Anthony replied, or he was about to. Before he could end his sentence I nudged him in the ribs. I whispered in his ear: ''I don't really like the idea of unknown people knowing my name.''

''These are good men! Why are you afraid?'' He whispered back.

I hissed at him: ''Just do it!''

''Fine! What shall we call you, then?'' He asked, barely whispering.

I thought about it for a moment. In one of the games I played when I was a child, the main character was called Red. Ever since I thought it was a cool name.

Yes, that will be my name, my alias. So I answered Anthony: ''Red. Call me Red.''

''This is Red, chaps. I met him at Viridian Forest,'' He told Daniel and Parry. ''Red, meet my friends, Daniel and Parry.''

''Nice to meet you!'' Said Parry happily. Daniel, however, still had the same suspicious look on his face.

''Are you a new trainer?'' He asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

The look on his face started getting on my nerves, but I answered with: ''Yes, yes I am.''

''Then, how would you feel about having a practice battle with me, Red?'' Asked Daniel.

Now this guy was fairly annoying me. So I answered with:

''Bring it on.''


	9. Chapter 9, Sky-High Battles

**A/N**

**All right, here is Chapter 9! Chapter 8 was sort of a cliffhanger and here is the battle that follows Chapter 8 up. I'm going to make the chapters longer starting next chapter!  
**

* * *

September 2

* * *

Daniel had suddenly started getting bright red in his face, his teeth were clenched.

''You...I'll show you! GO, GEODUDE!'' Daniel roared. From under his beard a purple color appeared. Out of the red flash of a Poke-Ball a gray, boulder like Pokémon with two arms sticking out of it appeared.

''Saur! Let's roll!'' Saur came out of its Poke-Ball and it curiously looked around.

''Leech Seed!'' I commanded and a seed came out of Saur's bulb.

Vines and leaves wrapped around Geodude when the seed hit it.

Gritting his teeth, Daniel ordered Geodude to use Rock Throw. Geodude picked up a rock and threw it at Saur.

''Grab the rock with your vines.'' Saur grabbed the rock with its vines. ''Now throw it back!''

The rock did little damage at Geodude but Daniel looked like as if his head was about to explode.

''Poisonpowder.'' From Saur's bulb came a powder with a purple color. It scattered over Geodude and from the look on its face it seemed that it had hit its mark.

The poison and the Leech Seed were taking its toll on Daniel's Geodude.

''I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!'' Daniel screamed. ''GIVE 'EM YOUR MAGNITUDE AND MAKE IT COUNT!''

Geodude jumped up and landed back on the ground. I knew that Magnitude's power varies every time it's used but it seemed like this one is powerful.

The Magnitude attack damaged Saur but the battle wasn't over yet, the Leech Seed attack sapped Geodude's health and Saur recovered some of the damage with Leech Seed.

I quickly wanted to wrap this up so I prepared for one last attack from Saur.

''Finish it with Vine Whip.'' Saur's vines came out and struck Geodude. The damage done wasn't enough to make Geodude faint but when the Leech Seed and the poison took effect it was. The boulder-like Pokémon fell and Saur had recovered all the damage done by the Magnitude attack.

Daniel called back Geodude and it was obvious he was trying very hard not to explode like a Electrode.

With a look of triumph on my face I turned to Parry and Anthony, their mouths agape.

''What's the matter?'' I asked them, still looking at me with a amazed look on their faces.

Anthony stammered: ''Well, it's just that Daniel is a very experienced trainer and we never thought he'd lose to a new trainer.''

Raising my eyebrows, I answered them: ''I won because he was blinded by his rage. He kept using offensive attacks instead of using tactics. He could've used Rock Polish to raise Geodude's speed. If he did, Geodude might have dodged the Leech Seed and Poisonpowder.''

Their mouths opened even wider, if that was possible.

Anthony muttered: ''Lord Arceus above!''

* * *

Daniel was sitting, alone, on a rock. A beautiful sight it was: there was a carpet of green forests, outstretching the land. It also overlooked Pewter City and in the distance Cerulean City was visible.

I sat next to him. Staring over the vast forests, he didn't notice me when I sat down next to him.

It had to be ten minutes before I said something to him.

''Are you still angry?''

He looked at me with a sad face and said: ''For years I've been training here, I had practice battles all the time with Anthony and Parry. I didn't think a new trainer like you could defeat me that easily.''

So, I have made a dent in his pride, and it seemed he had a lot of it.

''How did you do it?'' he asked.

''Do what?''

''Defeat me like that, so easily.''

For a moment, I thought about it.

''You let anger get the best of you, you let it control you. I saw that and took full advantage of it.'' I answered.

He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

''Not only are you a fine battler, you are intelligent too. You pick up the small things that other people don't pick up, young man. I apologize for being so stupid,'' he said, sticking out his hand.

Shaking his hand, I felt that he had the same iron grip as Anthony had. Slowly, I was getting used to painful handshakes.

* * *

After making up with Daniel, I went off to take a walk. I let out Saur and Squirtle so that they could enjoy the mountain air.

Suddenly, a Pidgeotto came out of the grass and attacked Saur.

Hastily, I returned the worn out Saur and started battling with the Pidgeotto.

The Pidgeotto charged at Squirtle, its wings outstretched.

''Withdraw!'' I commanded.

Squirtle went in his shell and a moment later the wings touched down on the shell.

The Pidgeotto attempted to make a u-turn but I ordered Squirtle to use Water Gun.

A jet of water came out of Squirtle's mouth and blasted Pidgeotto out of the sky, causing it to crash head-first into the ground.

Before Pidgeotto could react, I threw a Poke-Ball at it.

A red beam took the bird inside the ball. The ball was shaking for a few seconds and finally, a ''pling!'' sound was heard, meaning that I had caught my first Pokémon.

''Yes!'' I shouted as I grabbed the ball and held it in the air. I started jumping up and down and Squirtle did the same.

After a while of celebrating we came back to the open place where Anthony, Parry and Daniel were eating lunch.

Being in a very happy mood, I lively greeted them and told them that I had caught my first Pokémon.

I joined them and we talked about all sorts of things.

When we were done eating, Anthony proposed a plan.

''Let's do a tournament. There will be two matches. The winners of those matches will battle against each other in the final match and the losers will also battle against each other for the third place!''

We all thought that it might be a fun thing to do and 10 minutes later I stood face-to-face with Parry.

''Phanpy! Come out!'' Parry said as he let out his Pokémon.

''Let's roll, Squirtle!'' I said as the turtle Pokémon came out of his Poke-Ball.

''Rolling is exactly what we're going to do! Phanpy, use Rollout!'' Parry ordered.

Curling up like a ball, Phanpy rolled towards Squirtle.

''Water Gun!'' I figured that would be the best way to stop Phanpy.

A jet of water came out of Squirtle's mouth and blasted Phanpy, causing it to roll off course.

The boulder Phanpy crashed in was left with barely any damage.

Phanpy, however, looked confused and the collision with the boulder had obviously hurt him.

In its confusion, it started using Rollout again. This took me by surprise and Squirtle was hit by the Rollout attack.

Squirtle quickly got up and I commanded: ''Withdraw!''

The Rollout Attack hit Squirtle as the Pokémon retreated inside his shell.

Still confused, Phanpy kept rolling and finally hit another boulder, causing it to faint.

''Yippee!'' I celebrated as a disappointed Parry called back his Phanpy.

* * *

In the second match, Anthony defeated Daniel.

Anthony and I were in the final match.

* * *

In this battle, we could use two Pokémon instead of one.

''I choose Graveler!'' Anthony released his Pokémon from its Poke-Ball.

''Let's roll, Squirtle!'' I said as I released mine.

''Let's start things out with Rollout!'' Anthony ordered.

''Use Water Gun on the ground!'' I commanded as Squirtle aimed the water at the ground. Hah, watching those trainers battle on TV for all these years is finally paying off.

The ground became muddy and Graveler was stopped right in his tracks.

All of the Hikers looked at me, amazed.

''Just how many bloody tricks do you have?!'' Daniel yelled in frustration.

''You sure are full of surprises, Pa—excuse me, _Red,_'' Anthony said with a wink.

I grinned and then ordered Squirtle to use Bubble on Graveler, who was sitting ducks in the mud.

''Protect!'' A shield deflected the Bubble attack for Graveler, taking me by surprise.

''Follow up with Rapid Spin!'' Anthony commanded and Graveler broke free from the mud and hit Squirtle.

The Water type Pokémon fell on his back, in the mud.

This was bad because Squirtle was unable to break free from the mud.

Everything went in slow-motion as Anthony ordered Graveler to do one last Rollout.

In a last ditch defense, I ordered Squirtle to Withdraw.

The speed-rolling Graveler rolled towards the turtle, who withdrew once again in his shell.

The collision between Graveler and Squirtle was hard, no doubt about it.

Squirtle was blasted and crashed into a boulder.

Slightly nervous, I called him back and chose my second Pokémon.

''Pidgeotto! Let's roll!'' I said as out of the red beam the bird Pokémon appeared.

''Gust!'' I commanded and Pidgeotto flapped its wings.

Unaffected by Whirlwind, Graveler was still standing firmly on the ground.

''Rock Throw!'' Anthony ordered and Graveler threw a rock at Pidgeotto, causing her to let out a high screech.

Still airborne even though she was hit by a rock, the flying Pokémon was already slightly worn out.

''Quick Attack!'' I said and Pidgeotto flew at Graveler with awesome speed.

Quick Attack barely had any effect on the boulder-like Pokémon.

In fact, it probably hurt Pidgeotto more than Graveler.

''Red! You should know that physical attacks simply don't work on Graveler, hahaha!'' Anthony said.

Gritting my teeth, I ordered Pidgeotto to use another attack.

''Twister!'' I said and Pidgeotto flapped her wings, creating a tornado.

The tornado moved toward Graveler and swallowed it up.

For a few seconds the tornado with Graveler in it raged on.

Suddenly, Anthony spoke: ''Rapid Spin!''

With blinding speed, Graveler came out of the tornado and blasted Pidgeotto out of the sky.

Pidgeotto was knocked out in mid air and was falling down, like a brick.

Quickly, I returned her to her Poke-Ball.

I had lost the match and Anthony had won the tournament.

Two of my Pokémon defeated by one of Anthony's… I guess I was a bit disappointed, but that's only natural for a cocky twelve year-old trainer.

We shook hands and as agreed, we all gave the winner a chocolate bar as the prize.

It was a lot of fun that day, with the Hikers.

At sundown, Anthony and I rode back to Pewter City and Anthony dropped me off at the Pokémon Center, where I would spend the night.

''I'm going to pick you up at ten tomorrow morning, all right?'' he proposed.

I agreed and we said goodbye.

My legs were killing me and finally I laid down in bed with Saur, Squirtle and Pidgeotto by my side.


End file.
